rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/Semblance
I'm feeling bored so I'm doing this again - revised version! Semblance is the extension of the soul. Exactly how it is formed is unknown - but one can theorize that they're desires given shape, or trauma that impacted the user greatly that a Semblance was formed in reaction. Here's a list of Aura users, and a small theorization of how their Semblance came to be: 1) Ruby: The desire to catch up to Summer Rose's back whom she could never reach. Hence her Semblance is speed, with scattering trails of red rose petals. 2) Weiss: Ther desire for perfection where she dedicates everything in the name of Schnee. Hence her Semblance is an all rounder glyph with the Schnee symbol at the center. It is a mirror that does not reflect herself, but only what needs to be achieved. 3) Blake: The desire to discard her past, her heritage and even herself, in hopes of pursuing true freedom. Hence her Semblance is a strange afterimage clone - as if she had discarded a skin or her past self and became renewed. 4) Yang: The desire to protect herself from harm from prejudice - given her extremely defensive reaction towards her golden hair, it is not hard to think that she was likely prejudiced as a child because of it. Hence her Semblance is the form of fiery flames and bloody red eyes. 5) Jaune: We've already seen a glimpse of it, but the starting point of his Semblance is the desire to protect against harm. 6) Ren & Nora: I'm putting the both of them together because they're rather peculiar. Ren's Semblance shows in the form of inner strength or what we would call qi, whereas Nora's very likely to be super strength. One is quiet and steady, and the other fickle and boistrous. Taking Taichi as example, one would be the white and the other the black. This is probably why Nora said that them being together-together is weird - they're polar opposites, oil and water, and even if they work well together they just don't mix. How did their Semblance came to be is anyone's guess, since they have little screen time and we know nothing about their past. My best guess is that Ren desires to overcome absolute status quo, and Nora desires to become strong enough to live the way she wants it to be, or become independent. 7) Pyrrha: The hardest to guess, actually. Before, I theorized that her family/community have strict codes and ethics, and they're like some sort of an elite warrior tribe. Her polarity Semblance probably came from the need to handle weapons in perfection, which can be an issue if she trained as a very young girl. That reason seemed rather superficial, however. I still don't have a clear idea, though I think the main point lies somewhere around attraction and rejection. 8) Glynda Goodwitch: Unknown. Although she's also seems a very strict, discipline-demanding, perfection-seeking person like Weiss, which can possibly explain why it's also a glyph type. Her reasons are different than Weiss however: she seeks control over her own life, I believe. 9) Adam Taurus: Assuming that the technique used is part of his Semblance, then it is the desire to exact retribution. He absorbs the enemies' attack and grant them death and decimation in return. It is a double-edged sword as he is putting himself at risk. He's the type that probably blames himself if he picks a fight and loses it, and he hates losing. And that's about it. I have a clue about Roman's Semblance, but there's too little information yet to make an accurate statement. Ozpin, CDRL and Wukong's are unknown. Penny's lasers don't feel like Semblance and more of technology. Category:Blog posts